


Short Stories

by StrandedOnMars



Category: Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Interstellar (2014), Jason Bourne (2016), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Look-alikes, Old memories, Sad, Spoilers, ghost au, mentions of previous deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: Short Stories that I come up with for certain fandoms





	1. Let Him Go [Interstellar]

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_And you let him go_

     “Hey Slick, can I tell you something?” A small five-year-old girl with long light sandy blonde hair that reached the mid center of her back, was really tan for some reason, and had sky blue eyes that always seemed to laugh asked the robot who was standing beside her.

     The little girl was holding onto a name tag that she managed to find in the storage under the floorboards. The little girl had no clue who it belonged too but she kept it. It had the name Cooper engraved on it.

    “Of course, Cooper,” CASE said to her from where he was standing beside her. They were both standing outside of the base that Edmunds set up before they got there. His real name wasn’t Slick, it was CASE. But Cooper sometimes used the nickname that she came up for him. She didn't know that her father called TARS, the other robot that was on the Endurance, that as well. 

     Dr.Brand told him multiple times not to tell Cooper about her father, the man that she was named after. CASE was, as humans called it, surprised that she used Cooper's blood sample, and not what Edmunds provided for the mission. It looked like she wanted to have one last argument with Cooper.

    "I had a dream last night... A bad one," Cooper said to her robot companion, trusting him enough to let him know about the dreams that she keeps getting. She wasn't sure how she should start the conversation with him.

   "A bad dream? What was it about?" CASE asked her, slightly curious to what she had to say. He never heard her complain to him about having any nightmares recently. It was mostly Dr.Brand who was having the nightmares. It was the same nightmare that haunted her for the last five years. The one where Cooper falls into Gargantua with TARS.

   "There was a.... spacecraft, I think," Cooper said to him with a confused look on her face, not sure if that was what she actually saw in her nightmare. She never saw a spacecraft before, but heard of one from her mother telling her. It was when her mother was teaching her about Earth and all that stuff. It was called the Endurance, and it was what brought her mother and CASE to Edmunds planet. She never told her who else was with them. 

    "A spacecraft?" CASE asked her.

    "Yeah," Cooper said back to him as she continued to go on with her nightmare. "I'm pretty sure it was the Endurance," Cooper said as she looked up at the sky from where she was sitting. She didn't like the fact that there was a Black Hole nearby. It wasn't that close but it was close enough that she could see it from where she was. It just felt wrong. She couldn't do anything about it though.

       "And in my dream... I was a man," Cooper started as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking of the man that she was in her dream. She knew that he must be long gone by now. Cooper wished she could of had met him. "A man with sandy blonde hair like mine! He also had the same eyes as me,”

     "You were piloting the Endurance as I was in a Ranger. I saw TARS and Mommy. Mommy was inside of the Endurance as TARS was in one of the Landers," Cooper started as she looked out into the horizon that was in front of them. She knew who TARS was from asking CASE. Cooper wished that she could of met TARS. He sounded cool from how CASE described him. She knew that he was being sarcastic half the time he talked about him from how much his cue light went on.

      "We were trying to reach Edmunds planet, but the Endurance could only take so much since it was almost destroyed. TARS and I decided that we should sacrifice ourselves for Mommy and you," Cooper said back to the robot, soon looking sad and then pointed to the black hole that was above them. The final resting place for her father that she never got to meet.

     "And then I detached myself and TARS into the black hole... And then I died..." Cooper said once more. She sniffed slightly. This was the part of the nightmare that she never enjoyed. 

       "I didn't get to keep my promise to Murphy,"

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_  
_You see him when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

       "Hey Slick, I have another question," Cooper said to her robot companion as she hoped that he would be willing to answer her question. It was a question that just started to annoy her, and she needed an answer. Who, or what, was she named after? She hoped that CASE would answer her question.

       “What is it now, Coop?” CASE asked her, not knowing what she had to tell him now. She was a curious child, always asking him or Dr.Brand questions about almost anything. He was the one who normally answered her questions, as Dr.Brand would have to take a break from answering her questions since she asked so many. Even as a robot, he wasn't expecting to hear the next couple of words that came out of her mouth. CASE knew that there was a chance that he'll have to mention the older Cooper, but he didn't think this soon.

        “Why am I named Cooper?” She asked him as she really wanted to know. It has been bothering her for the last couple of days, and nights. It started when she started to get those nightmares of her as a man detaching himself into the Black Hole that was above them. It was the same one. The same exact one.

         “You're named after your father,” CASE started to say to her as he wasn't even sure what to say to her himself. He could still remember Cooper's voice as if it was only yesterday, but five years, two months, and twenty-eight days went by. CASE could still remember him saying, 'Detach', and then falling into Gargantua. It's been a while, and he doesn't want to admit this, but he misses him. Even as a robot, he has some feelings to an extent.

           "He's no longer with us," CASE said to her as there was a slim chance that she already knew that he wasn't ever going to come back. It wasn't that hard to believe. He couldn't survive to be in Gargantua. He should be dead. "He's the man you were in your nightmares,"

            Cooper didn't say anything back to CASE as she processed what he just told her. So she was right! She knew that she had to be related to the man in her nightmares somehow. Cooper never thought that he would be dead. She knew that he couldn't have had survived being in Gargantua. He would've been torn apart atom by atom.

           “Your father would have had liked you,” CASE said to her after a couple of minutes of silence between the two. He let her process the information that she just heard from him.

         No cue light went on.

         That meant CASE was being serious.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

            "What was he like?" Cooper asked CASE from where she was now sitting beside him on the rock, looking out into the land that was in front of them. She was slightly curious since she never knew about her father until now. Cooper wanted to know everything there is about him. What he was like. What happened to him that caused him to do what he did. And why mommy doesn't talk about him.

             "Sarcastic, extremely sarcastic," CASE started to say about the older Cooper. His cue light went on. He was being honest and was being sarcastic at the same time. "He always got into playful arguments with TARS,"

      _"I love you too, CASE,"_

               Cooper looked around when she heard the unknown voice, for some unknown reason, it sounded familiar. She never heard the voice before, but she felt like she heard it somewhere before. In another life. 

               "He was also loyal, and smart for a man his age," CASE continued. 

             CASE kept going on and on about the older Cooper, and the little Cooper listened in on everything that he had to say. There was also a certain ghost who was listening in on the conversation, also watching.  
   
_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_Love comes slow and it goes so fast_  
_Well you see him when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved him too much and you dive too deep_

             "Come on, Cooper," CASE said to her as he was done telling her about her father, and was about to go into the adventures of the Endurance. He managed to get into it slightly, but not too much. There was enough time for him to tell her about her father. Now? No, not really. Later? Maybe, if he had the time.

              "Aww, do we have to go?" Cooper asked him as she didn't want him to stop. She was starting to get interested in what he was telling her. "I liked the story that you were telling me,"

              "Maybe another time, Coop,"

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_And you let him go_

          Cooper waved back to the man that she saw in the distance. He wasn’t that far from where she was standing beside CASE. She knew that he wasn’t real. Cooper smiled back at the man as she continued to wave at him.

         The man waved back to her with a small smile on his face. He had dark sandy blonde hair, tan, and was wearing a spacesuit. The same one that her mother had. There was also a robot beside him, it looked exactly like CASE but it wasn't him. The name TARS was written on the side. Cooper could have had sworn she heard him speak.

_"Goodbye Cooper. Tell Dr.Brand that I'm sorry,"_

          He then disappeared.

          Cooper never saw him again after that.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat [But Satisfaction Brought It Back]

Halley knew that she was making a big mistake, but it would be the best mistake that she'll ever make. Even though she was a mistake herself. She was planning on leaving Cooper Station that is currently orbiting Saturn and to follow her Great-Great-Great Grandpa to Edmunds planet. He left mere hours ago, so she wouldn't be surprised to see if one of the Rangers were missing. She didn't get to meet him in person when he was in her Great-Great Grandma's hospital room to see her after all these years as she was working on something with her robot companion, STORM. She wished that she had a chance to meet him as they shared so many things in common.

Halley knew that she won't be able to see her family ever again but she didn't care, as she was an outcast already. She was the black sheep of her family. She always wanted to know how things worked and how it was made. She always had her head in the clouds. She always wanted to figure out the answers to questions that couldn't be answered. She always thought outside the box, which was a trait that skipped three generations.

Halley looked nothing like the rest of her family. Most people called her an outcast since she didn't blend in with the rest of her family, but she didn't care. She didn't let what they said about her get to her, as it wouldn't bring her anywhere. What they said about her went through one ear and out the other. She didn't have the red hair that was passed down by her Great-Great Grandma or the green eyes that followed. 

Halley had the light sandy brown hair and pale blue eyes that was passed down by her Great-Great-Great Grandpa. She was the only one in the family to have light sandy brown hair and pale blue eyes. Halley was a pioneer at heart, always wanting to explore places that no one has ever been before. She would normally look up at the stars when she couldn't sleep. She also had the ability to learn quickly and fix things, which is something that most people envied about her.

Halley looked around the Hanger, hoping that no one would be there. Her long, light sandy brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, so it could fit in her helmet that she was going to have to wear. She was alone, with no other human in sight. She took it as a good sign, as she didn't want to get caught stealing one of the Rangers. 

STORM, her robot companion, was right behind her. Halley could hear her clanking behind her, struggling to keep up. She smiled to herself as she ran over to one of the Rangers, noticing while she ran that one of them was missing. The sight of one of the Rangers missing caused her to grin. She knew that Cooper must've taken it only hours before. Halley was surprised that no one raised the alarm yet. She hoped that she wasn't that far behind him in time, as she wasn't sure how much time passed through the wormhole for him.

"You were always the curious one in the family," STORM said to her, making a great point. Halley would normally ask her questions about anything that she could think of. STORM would also help Halley if she was fixing anything, but only if she needed help, which was rare. She got in the Ranger right after Halley did, shutting the door with a metal appendage. 

STORM was exactly like TARS and CASE, the two robots that were with Cooper and the Endurance crew. STORM could do more things than the two older models, even though Halley was pretty sure that Cooper got TARS upgraded when he had a chance. Halley heard that TARS was also rescued when Cooper was found, but TARS's power source was fried. She knew that there were replacements on hand, so it wouldn't be that hard to know that he would've kept him.

"I wonder who I get it from," Halley replied with a grin. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief and wonder. She went over to the pilot seat, hoping that she wasn't going to crash the Ranger. She never flew one before, so she was hoping that STORM would help her. It caused anxiety to bubble up inside her, but she wasn't going to back out of it now. When she was so close to finally meeting her Great-Great-Great Grandpa. The man that she was so much alike.

"Do you even know how to fly a Ranger?" STORM asked, getting positioned behind the chair that Halley was sitting in. She made yet another great point.

"No, but that's why I have you," Halley answered. She put her helmet on, sighing softly before she flicked a few switches. She knew how to fly a Ranger from reading so many books but she never had the chance to fly one before. Halley didn't say anything to STORM though. She hoped that Cooper would be happy to see her, as she wasn't sure what to expect. They shared so much in common; their looks to their personalities. "You're going to help me."

"Now I understand why you're parents got me," STORM said.

"You're an Air Force Robot, so you should know how to pilot one of these," Halley said back, getting ready for liftoff. She soon wondered what Edmunds planet was like, from what she heard, it was almost like Earth. She hoped what she heard was true.

"You're lucky that I enjoy having you around," STORM said to her. "Or I would've blown you out of an airlock by now."

Her cue light went on.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a threat, Slick," Halley answered, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"For now, take it as a compliment," STORM replied, soon opening the airlock that was in front of them. "Because you're the only thing that I'm going to be able to talk to for the next five months,"

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

Halley didn't use the cryosleep chamber during those five months of traveling through the wormhole, as she thought it was useless. The thoughts of both of the Rangers being gone and the search for the two escapees went through her mind. They won't be able to get Cooper and her unless they were willing to go through the wormhole to reach them. Which probably won't happen.

STORM told her a few times that it would be a good idea to use the cryosleep chamber as the trip would become boring, but Halley didn't listen. She never did. Halley did walk around in the back of the Ranger whenever her legs cramped, so she wasn't that bored. She also had STORM to talk to. 

Halley was too stubborn to go into the cryosleep chamber. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't breathe for five months if she used it. She wouldn't age that much anyway, as she was born earlier in the year. So five months was nothing to her. Halley would still be fourteen.

"When did Cooper land on Edmunds?" Halley asked STORM, looking out of the front of the Ranger at the stars of the foreign galaxy. She wasn't able to name the stars, as they were different from the ones in the Solar system that she grew up in. She didn't think of the fact that she wouldn't be able to go back home or see Earth for herself. 

Halley knew that she was going to see new things, which sparked interest in her. Halley was also genuinely curious to know when he landed, as she wasn't sure how much time went by for him. They were both only a few minutes away from Edmunds, so she should be able to see the planet soon. She wondered what it looked like.

"Only an hour ago," STORM answered from where she was positioned behind Halley. "Would you like me to get in contact with TARS or CASE?"

"No, let my arrival be a surprise," Halley replied, soon seeing Edmunds planet. The first thing that she noticed was that it looked almost like Earth, but the only difference was that there was more land than water. There were also clouds, which meant that there was water on the planet. From what STORM told her, Cooper landed in a place where it was mostly a desert but there was a forest nearby. STORM managed to get the coordinates to where Cooper landed from tracking his Ranger so that they could both land at the same place without overshooting the target

"If they shoot you, I'm going to laugh over your corpse," STORM said to her.

Her cue light went on.

"You better hope they don't harvest your power source, Slick," Halley answered, smirking. She knew that STORM couldn't laugh, as she was a robot so what she said didn't bother her that much. "Last time I heard, TARS has the same power source as you,"

"We'll see if we have a chance to continue this conversation later, as we're about to enter the atmosphere," STORM said to her. She waited until Halley was ready to begin landing procedures.

"Let's not crash this thing," Halley replied. They managed to get this far without crashing. She took a deep breath as she started the landing procedures.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

The first thing that Halley noticed when they landed the Ranger was that there was an identical one nearby. It was the Ranger that Cooper took. The second thing that she noticed was a base was set up, with small buildings everywhere. The third thing that she noticed was someone standing nearby with a robot similar to STORM standing beside them. She knew who it was, as she followed him from Cooper station. It was Cooper, her Great-Great-Great Grandpa.

STORM got out from where she was positioned behind Halley. She went over to where the hatch was in the back, opening it for Halley.

Halley unbuckled herself from the pilot's seat, taking her helmet off. She wouldn't need it anymore, so she placed it in the seat. She'll grab it later when she had the chance. STORM told her that the atmosphere was similar to Earth's, so she could breathe without it. Halley walked over to the hatch, looking at STORM for a brief second before getting out of the Ranger that she hijacked.

Halley heard STORM get out of the Ranger behind her. She walked towards the front of the Ranger, knowing that Cooper wouldn't be that far. She started to grin when she spotted him.

"Hey, Great-Great-Great Grandpa Cooper!" Halley grinned as she shouted, waving her gloved hand wildly.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

"Hey, Great-Great-Great Grandpa!" The unknown person shouted, waving their gloved hand. The person was short, but not too short. It sounded like a female from the sound of her voice. The unknown person sounded excited.

CASE was right when he told Cooper and Amelia that a second Ranger entered the atmosphere, as he could see it in front of him. He was also right when he mentioned that the unknown person had a droid with them, as it was now standing behind the unknown person. It looked exactly like TARS and CASE.

"Did that person just call you their Great-Great-Great Grandpa?" TARS asked. He stood beside Cooper.

"I think so, Slick," Cooper answered, unsure to who it could be. He didn't have the chance to meet any of his extended family, so it could've been anyone. He silently wished he knew who it was.

The unknown person walked towards Cooper from the second Ranger, with a robot trailing behind her. She was wearing the same space suit that Cooper wore only an hour before. He noticed that it was big on her from how it was moving with each step she took, which meant that she had to be either skinny for her age or young.

"Who are you kid?" Cooper asked, slightly unsure as to why this person was here. He noticed that she looked exactly like him. She had the same hair as him and the same eyes. She also looked extremely young, which surprised Cooper greatly as he was expecting someone older. Way older. As he never saw a person who looked that young fly a Ranger before. She must've had help though, as she brought her droid with her.

"I'm Halley Cooper. You're Great-Great-Great Granddaughter." Halley answered, then pointing to the robot that looked exactly like CASE and TARS that was behind her with her thumb. "And this is STORM, my robot partner,"

"Well, nice to meet you Halley but why are you here?" Cooper asked, still unsure as to why she was here. He wasn't expecting someone to follow him, as he was sure that no one saw him leave Cooper Station. She must've left after he did, as she landed only an hour after him.

"Cooper Station is quite a bore, to be honest. There's nothing to do, nothing to explore," Halley replied, looking at him. "I heard that you arrived at Cooper Station from STORM telling me, but I didn't get a chance to meet you since I was working on something. So I let curiosity get the better of me and decided to follow you but not the entire time that you were there,"

"Aren't you going to miss your parents?" Cooper asked.

"Not really. I don't think they're going to miss me. I'm labeled as a mistake, as they weren't planning on having me," Halley answered with a shrug. Her pale blue eyes that looked exactly like Cooper's looked around, scanning the surrounding area. "And besides, I don't look like them anyway. I don't have the pale red hair or the green eyes that were passed down from my Great-Great-Grandma,"

"You got my looks," Cooper said. He knew that her parents named her after Halley's comet, as he figured out that his extended family had a thing with space and science. It first started out with Murphy and now here Halley is, the closest thing that he'll ever have to Murphy. She may not look like her but she acts like Murphy and him. He could just tell.

"Yep," Halley said with a smile. She had the same smile that Murphy had. When Cooper noticed that, it caused some part of his heart to ache. "And I'm proud of it too,"

"She also has your pioneering personality, the ability to learn quickly, the natural drive to explore the unknown, and curiosity about things and how they work," STORM interrupted, cutting off Halley from what she was about to say.

"I was about to get there, Slick," Halley grumbled. She shook her head, letting her long, light brown hair fall over her shoulders. "I was about to get there,"


	3. Reincarnation [Interstellar]

Murphy saw her first ghost two days after Cooper arrived on Edmunds planet. It was awkward at first, as the ghost was confused to why he was there. She had to follow him around for a bit before they formally talked. Murphy knew from the look in his eyes at that moment in time that he was confused. He told her after looking around for a bit the last place that he could remember being at was on Miller's planet, where he sadly died.

Murphy knew who he was when she first looked at him. He was the first person that she was told about. She was told stories about the Endurance Crew ever since she was growing up. So she knew that she was talking to the ghost of Doyle, who died on Miller's planet from a tidal wave. Both Cooper and Amelia blamed themselves for his death, even though it wasn't their fault.

Murphy told him after she introduced herself that he was on Edmunds planet, and that both Cooper and Amelia survived. He looked relieved that they both made it, but when he asked her about Romilly, she only shook her head. Romilly didn't make it. Murphy also didn't mention the fact that Cooper fell into Gargantua, as she wasn't sure how Doyle was going to react to the news. So, she never mentioned it.

It didn't take long for both of them to realize that Murphy was the only one who can talk and see Doyle. As both Cooper and Amelia couldn't see him or talk to him.  
Murphy knew by the second day that she had to tell someone about Doyle, so the first person that she told was Cooper. She didn't know why she chose him over Amelia, but there was something telling her that she should tell him first. So, that's what she did, even with the fact that Cooper might not believe her. She also knew that she looked almost exactly like his late daughter and she also had the same name as her. So, that might cause him to not to believe what she had to tell him.

Amelia once told her when she was younger that she was named after the smartest kid that she met; whose name was Murphy. She never told her that she almost looked exactly like her. The only difference between the two was their eyes. One had pale green eyes and the other had piercing ice blue eyes. Murphy had to learn that the hard way when she first met Cooper. He couldn't look at her or be in the same room as her, but he got over it on the second day. 

Murphy found Cooper alone in the Hab, which gave her the chance to tell him about Doyle. There was something that was making her want to tell him about Doyle. She didn't know what it was, but she did it. She insisted harshly that Doyle, who was now a ghost, existed, but Cooper turned her down. He told her that there were no such things as ghosts, but she knew that he didn't mean what he said. She could tell in his eyes that he spoke too quickly, but it was too late for him to take back what he said. Murphy was already walking away, figuring out a plan in her head to make him believe that Doyle was actually here. She had to make him believe.

Murphy was so focused on figuring out a plan that she didn't realize that she walked right by Doyle until he was walking beside her. Her pale blue eyes was clouded with determination as she tried to figure out a plan. She had to make Cooper believe that Doyle was there.

"It's alright, Murph," Doyle started, looking down at her as they walked. He listened in on the conversation. "You tried your best,"

"There must be a reason to why you're here," Murphy said to him. She knew that he must be here for a reason, but she didn't know what. "And I have a feeling that Cooper has something to do with it, so I'm going to figure out a way for him to believe that you're actually here,"

That was the moment when she came up with a plan, one that she wasn't sure was going to work. As it was so vague and miscalculating. 

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

Murphy spent a full whole day writing in the first couple of pages in her notebook. The entire time she was outside, with TARS or CASE commenting every once and a while on what she was doing. She told them that she was working on something important but she didn't give them an answer. She found no need too.

Murphy had politely asked Doyle to tell her everything about his life, from joining NASA to his death. She needed to get enough information possible to make her plan work. She also made him sit still so that she could draw his face, as she would also need it for her plan to work. She hoped that her plan would work.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y  
"Cooper!" Murphy shouted, sprinting towards him. Her long, light, red hair flew behind her as she ran. She clutched her black notebook in her small hands as she took a quick look over her shoulder to see Doyle watching her. She promised him that she would make Cooper believe that he was there. She didn't plan on breaking that promise so easily. "Cooper! Wait!"

"What is it, Murph?" Cooper asked, turning around to face her. He sounded slightly hesitant when he called her by her nickname, as if he was still uncomfortable using it. 

"When I told you about the ghost a few days ago. You told me that there were no such things as ghosts, but I came to prove you wrong," Murphy said to him as she showed him the notebook that she was holding in her hands. She hoped that he would listen to her, as she couldn't think of a better idea to how she could make him believe that Doyle was there.

A couple of pages in the front were filled with information about Doyle, including a hand drawn picture of his face. The drawing that Murphy made was exactly a carbon copy of his face.

"I never told you the name of the ghost, as I wasn't sure how you were going to react to it, but here's everything I could get about Doyle," Murphy continued, letting Cooper go through the first couple pages of the notebook. 

"Doyle?" Cooper asked in disbelief. 

Murphy nodded, taking the notebook back from him.

"He's the ghost?" Cooper asked once more. He still looked at her as if she was lying about Doyle being the ghost.

"Yeah, he is," Murphy replied, "He also told me that he forgives Amelia and you about what happened on Miller's planet,"

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

Murphy knew that Doyle would have to go wherever ghosts went after they found peace. She didn't want to admit it but she grew kinda fond of Doyle over the days that she talked to him. Murphy didn't want him to go as she learned so much about things that Amelia didn't tell her about. But she knew that she would've had to let him go eventually.

"Thanks, Murph," Doyle said to her one day, giving her the sign that he was leaving.

"It was nice knowing you, Doyle," Murphy replied back with a grim tone.

Doyle gave her a small smile that spoke a thousand words. Words that he couldn't say.

Murphy never saw him again after that.


	4. Reincarnation [PART 2]

Murphy met her second ghost a week after Doyle. This time she was meeting Romilly, who died from an explosion on Mann's planet. Mann rewired KIPP, his robot companion, to explode once someone hacked into his archives. That’s what Romilly was doing, and it ended up killing him instantly. He didn’t see his death coming, neither did Brand or Cooper.

Murphy was watering the plants that were in the outside farm when she first noticed him. He looked confused, just like Doyle was when he first appeared here. She knew who he was, so it wasn't hard for her to know how he died. His death was instant, unlike Doyle’s, as he drowned to death.

The first question that he asked her was, "Where am I?"

"You're in the colony on Edmunds planet," Murphy answered, stopping what she was doing to look at him. She was already done with watering the plants, as the only thing that she had to do now was put away the water bucket.

The second question that he asked her was, "Why am I here?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that, but from what I gathered from Doyle being here a week ago that I'm the only person who can see, talk, and hear you." Murphy answered, not needing to tell him that he was a ghost. She had a feeling that he already figured that out from what she just told him.

Murphy then asked a question of her own, "Do you want to make peace with Cooper and Brand? That's what I did with Doyle,"

Romilly shook his head, "I'll just like to see how their doing if that's alright,"

"If that's what you want then I'll show you to them," Murphy replied, soon putting the water bucket away.

 

**S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y**

 

Murphy silently walked beside Romilly, not saying anything to him as she looked around for Brand and Cooper. There wasn't much that she could say to Romilly as she wasn't sure how willing he was to hear what happened while he was gone. She had a feeling that he already figured out that Brand started Plan B, as she was here to prove it.

Murphy wasn’t sure where they were but she hoped that she could spot them somewhere. She didn't pay attention to what they were doing, as she had other things to worry about. Murphy took up the job of working on the slowly expanding farm, which gave Cooper a kick when he found out. She knew that he didn't like farming, so she took the job so that he didn't have to do it. Murphy let him explore with Brand, as they both seemed to enjoy it. What's she to do with Cooper's happiness? If he wanted to explore, so be it.

Murphy ended up seeing them coming back from the woods that were nearby, with CASE and TARS on their heels. They couldn't see her from where she was standing, so she could have enough time to let Romilly see Cooper and Brand. She smiled slightly at the sight, soon looking up to see that Romilly was smiling too. 

 

**S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y**

 

Murphy ended up showing Romilly the notebook that she started with Doyle on the second day that he was there. She didn't know how long he was going to stay, as Doyle managed to stick around for a full week before disappearing. Murphy was hoping that she would be able to fill up the notebook with all the people that Cooper and Brand lost, as she had a feeling that there were more ghosts to come. She just didn't know who.

 

Romilly agreed to written about in the notebook when she asked, as he saw how much it meant to her. She ended up knowing a lot about him, just like she did with Doyle. He was the second ghost that she wrote about. Murphy hoped that she able to fill up the whole notebook about the ghosts, so that she could show Cooper and Brand. It was only if they let her show it to them.

 

**S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y**

 

"Goodbye, Romilly," Murphy was starting to find it hard saying goodbye to him, as if she knew him all her life. He was like a friend to her, one that she wasn’t able to keep. She felt the same with Doyle.

"Goodbye, Murph," Romilly

Murphy never saw him again after that.


	5. Reincarnation [PART 3]

Murphy met her third ghost two weeks after Romilly. This time she was meeting Dr. Mann, who died trying to dock the Ranger into the Endurance. TARS overrode the system so that Mann couldn’t dock the Ranger into the Endurance. His death was also instant, like Romilly's. It was CASE who told her about him, as Brand wasn't willing to tell her about how the Endurance got partially destroyed so she ended up asking CASE about it as curiosity got the better of her. He then told her about Dr.Mann, which sparked curiosity in her about him. He was the most interesting one of all, so he slowly became her favorite. 

The first question that he asked was, "Did Cooper and Brand make it?"

Murphy gave him a small nod, but sparing him the details of Cooper falling into Gargantua. She thought that he didn't need to hear it, none of the ghosts that she met did. "They did."

The second question that he asked was, "Who are you?"

"I'm Murphy, the first child on Edmund's planet," Murphy answered with a small smile. It was a forced smile.

"You have Cooper's eyes," Mann mentioned, pointing out that Cooper and her both have the same bright sky blue eyes that are always filled with wonder.

"I know," Murphy replied, "Brand stresses it a lot,"

Murphy then thought of if he wanted to make peace with them, as it was an option as she could do it. She did it with Doyle, so why couldn't she do it with him?

"You want me to help you make peace with them?" Murphy asked while looking at him. She was curious to know if he wanted to make peace with them, as Doyle wanted too but Romilly just wanted to see how they were holding up. Her bright blue eyes that matched the sky looked at his pale green eyes. "I did that with Doyle, who was the first ghost I saw. Romilly, was the second, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to see how they were holding up,"

"No, that's alright Murph," Mann answered, looking down at her. He gave her a smile, something that he had never done in years.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

Murphy and Mann sat underneath the stars together, with Murphy huddled beside him. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm as it was cold outside. The NASA issued sweatshirt that once belonged to Edmunds barely helped her but she still wanted to be outside. She couldn't sleep, so watching the night sky became a habit for her. They were both surprised that Mann was not transparent since he was a ghost when he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. He felt as solid as a human, which slightly terrified Murphy. Originally, she was sitting outside alone watching the stars but Mann decided to join her once he found her. He didn't tell her that he was looking for her.

"Were you able to see the stars on your planet?" Murphy asked, curiosity getting the better of her. It was a trait that she shared with Cooper, as they would both normally go exploring together, if they could distract Brand long enough. Murphy raised her head so that she could see his face. The light from the base behind them illuminated the side of his face. She knew what his planet was like from CASE telling her and what she got from looking through the computers, so she already knew the answer to her question but she still wanted to ask. "Or were the ammonia clouds too thick to be able to see through?"

Mann looked slightly surprised that she knew what his planet was like, but the look disappeared as soon as it came. He slightly nodded, "The ammonia clouds were too thick for me to see the stars, but that didn't stop me from dreaming about them,"

Murphy looked back at the stars, "Don't you hate it that the stars look different from the ones back on Earth? The constellations here are much much different, which frustrates me as someone is going to have to name all of them. I might take the job of naming them though, or Cooper will, if he's up to it."

"What's your favorite Earth Constellation? Mines Libra." Mann asked.

"Sagittarius, because I was apparently born in the month of December back on Earth." Murphy answered.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

Murphy told Mann about the notebook. He agreed to let her write about him, not telling her that he only agreed so that she wouldn't forget about him. The way that Murphy acted around Mann reminded him of his niece who was long dead. They acted so much alike that it made his heart ache. They also looked insanely alike. The only thing that he wanted in this world was his niece's forgiveness for leaving her to die, and for Murphy to not forget about him.

Mann didn't know that Murphy was the reincarnation of his beloved niece.

S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y S.T.A.Y

"I hope you find peace, Dr. Mann," Murphy said to him with a sad smile. Tears were threatening to spill as she looked at him from where she was standing. She didn't want him to leave. There was something in her that he didn't want him to leave.

Murphy then gave him a tight hug before he disappeared, not wanting to let him go. She cried as she shook violently, then feeling him hug her back.

"Goodbye Murph. Thanks for everything," Mann said quietly, rubbing her back before he disappeared for good. He also didn't want to leave. He managed to whisper one more thing to her before he was gone for good, "Don't forget about me,"

"I won't," Murphy whispered back, but her whispers were carried into the wind. "I won't."


	6. One Life Cut Too Short [Hawaii Five-O]

"Danny!" A small tanned seven-year-old girl who had long light brown hair that was matted with sweat and blood and bright sea green eyes that always seemed to laugh cried out to a man who was a couple of feet in front of her from where she was standing. She wanted to run towards him but she couldn't. There was a different man standing beside her with a gun pointed at her back. They were in an abandoned warehouse that she was in for the last couple of days. The little girl knew that Danny would take him out. He's a bad guy. Doesn't Danny take out bad guys? That's what Steve said to her. Why did it take him so long to get to her? Is she going to die? She doesn’t want to die.

        The little girl knew that Steve told her once that Danny, Kono, Chin and him all take out bad guys. She knew what he said was true. He never lied to her, not even once. Shouldn't they all be here? Why is only Danny here? What is going to happen to her? She knew that Danny and Steve wouldn't let anything happen to her. They let her know that every single day. She's scared. She wants Steve. Where's Steve? Is he okay? Why isn’t Steve here?

       "Serena!" Danny yelled back at her from where he was standing a couple of feet away from her. He wanted to run towards her to make sure that she was okay but he couldn't. Serena was standing a couple of feet away from him with a gun pointed at her back. Where's Steve when he needs him? It's a good time for Super SEAL to come in and take this guy out. Danny kept his gun trained on the guy that was beside Serena. Damn, he wasn't sure what to do now. He was frozen to the spot. Danny knew that if he did anything wrong then Serena will end up with a bullet to the back of her head. He doesn’t want that to happen to her.

      Danny knew that Steve cared about Serena as much as he did. Hell, they both practically raised her themselves with the help of Rachel and Kono when they needed it. She was basically the second daughter that he never wanted. Serena even accidentally called Danny mom and Steve dad a couple of times. He was pretty sure that he told Steve that he was going to find Serena. Didn't he? Danny was now thinking if he did tell him or not.

     "I'm scared Danny," Serena said back to him from where she was standing, not knowing what else to do. She was bleeding from a medium sized cut on her right cheek, and the wound was fresh. There were multiple cuts and scrapes across her body, but the worst one was on her cheek. Her clothes that she was wearing the day that she disappeared were dirty and torn. Serena looked at him when she said that, not knowing where else to look. She was shaking like a leaf from where she was standing, and it was noticeable from where Danny was standing. Serena wasn’t sure what to do. She was scared.

        "You're going to be okay, babe, just hang on," Danny said back to her as he wasn't even sure himself if she was going to be okay. He couldn't even promise her that he wasn't ever going to let something bad happen to her. Dammit Steve, where are you? He had a feeling that Kono and Chin were coming soon, but he wasn't even sure if they saw him take a different way. Danny kept his gun trained on the man who had the gun pointed to Serena's back.

       "Oh, is she Detective Williams?" The man who was holding the gun to Angel's back said to him with a small smirk on his face. He kept his trigger finger on the trigger, knowing that he was going to shoot the little girl that was beside him soon. The man knew that he was going to die as well as the girl. It wasn't that you could survive if you killed someone who was dear to Five-O. "I hope you have a wonderful time trying to explain to McGarrett why she has bullets in her back,"

      "Hey, you bastard!" Danny snarled at him as he looked at him from where he was standing, making sure that the man knew if he shot her then he'll kill him too. It was plain and simple. He knew that if Steve was here then the man will be dead at this point. "Take me instead. Go on, shoot me instead! Don't you dare touch her!" He snapped back to the man.

        "Nah, I rather see your reaction when I shoot Serena in front of you," The man said to him with a small smirk on his face. The same one that he had on a couple of minutes ago. He looked at Danny with a sympathetic look on his face before he pulled the trigger.

     Serena looked at Danny with pure horror in her eyes as she brought up her right hand slowly to the bullet wound on her chest. She pressed up against it, soon feeling the sticky red blood slick her fingers. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her blood roaring in her ears. Serena didn't hear Danny scream her name or the man that shot her before falling to the ground. Serena looked down at her hand, not sure what to do now. She then collapsed to the ground.

      "Serena!" Danny yelled as he sprinted towards her fallen figure, taking out the bastard that shot her as he ran towards her. He never thought that it would end like this. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Serena would get shot in front of him. This was his worst nightmare coming true. Danny took Serena into his arms, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. Dammit, Steve! Where are you?        

       "It hurts Danny," Serena whimpered as she looked at him from where she was laying in his arms. She was shaking like a leaf in his arms. Blood was slowly dribbling out of the corner of her mouth and was starting to stain her teeth. Serena didn't want to die. Where's Steve? She want's Steve.

       "I know it's going to hurt sweetheart, but you have to stay awake. Okay? Stay awake for Steve and me. Okay?" Danny said back to her as he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, soon pressing against the bullet wound. Why did it have to be a gut shot? Out of all things, why a gut shot?

         "Okay," Serena murmured back to him as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

          “Danny, what’s wrong? I heard gunshots coming from your way,” Steve said through the earpiece that Danny completely forgot that he had. He sounded completely unaware that Serena got shot.

           “Serena’s been shot. Call an ambulance,” Danny said back to him with some slight panic in his voice, not knowing what to do now. He didn't want her to die. Danny wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Serena died. He would blame himself for her death. She's only seven years old for Christ Sakes! A seven-year-old shouldn't get shot.

           “Oh god, I’m coming Danny, I’m coming,” Steve said back to him with more panic in his voice than Danny had. “Put pressure on her wounds,”

        “Don’t you think I’m doing that?!” Danny snapped back at him as he tried his best to stop the bleeding, but nothing was working. Blood started to seep through the fabric of the handkerchief and soon onto his hand.

          "Where's Steve? I want Steve." Serena said back to him as her shaking started to cease. She wanted to know where Steve was. Where was he? Is he going to be okay? Is Danny going to be okay?

         "He's coming, Serena. I want him too, babe, I want him too." Danny said back to her as he tried his best not to let his voice crack. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to die. Danny knew it was too late once she said her last four words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

        "I love you, Danny,"

        "I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too,"


	7. Let Him Go  {Hawaii Five-O}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Danielle McGarrett-Rollins is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins only child. She grew up without Catherine in her life that much, and she grew close to her father. Five-O was a second family to her, but the thing is, Danny's gone. Danny died a couple of days before Angel was born on a case. What happens when Angel starts complaining to her father about nightmares that she died years ago? But as a man?

"Daddy, can I tell you something?" A tanned six year old girl with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes asked her father as she held his hand. She looked almost exactly like him, but the only thing was that she didn't have his eyes. The girl didn't have her mother's eyes either. She had the eyes of someone that her father lost before she was born. The girl was wearing a white summer dress and sandals. They were walking alongside the beach, something that the girl loved to do.

"Of course, Angel," Steve said to her as he looked down at her as they walked. He could tell that something was bothering her from how she talked to him. It was rare for something to bother her, but this must be something important from how she was acting.

"I had a dream last night... A bad one," Angel said to him as she looked up at him as they finally stopped alongside the beach. She was small compared to her father but she could make it work. Angel had a feeling that her father wouldn't like what she was about to bring up, but she wanted to let him know. The dream that she had last night was bothering her all day. She wasn't sure when she should tell her father but she had a feeling that this was a good time.

"A bad dream? What was it about?" Steve asked her as he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. He always knew that her eyes reminded him so much of Danny's. They both had the same intense firey glare in them. Steve always made sure that she was never upset, because he didn't like it when she cried. Her eyes reminded him too much of Danny's. He couldn't bare going through the same thing again. Steve lost him six years ago, and now has to live with his daughter having his former partners eyes.

"There was a.... gun fight, I think," Angel said to her father with a confused look on her face, as if she was trying to remember her dream. She knew there was a gun fight in her dream. Angel could remember her father screaming someone's name in her dream. Wait, was it Dominic? No, that can't be right. It was Danny! She could remember her father screaming Danny, but she didn't know who he was talking about. Angel never met anyone named Danny before, or knowing that her father knew someone named Danny.

"A gun fight?" Steve asked her with a raised eyebrow. He knew that he shouldn't be questioning his daughters dream, but what she was telling him, it was making him question her dream. Steve never told her about being in a gun fight before, so she shouldn't know what a gun fight is to begin with.

"Yeah," Angel said to him as she looked at him, not knowing if she should continue but she was. She knew what she looked like in that dream that she had. Angel looked nothing like she does now, but the only thing that remained the same was her eyes. She had the same eyes as the man in the dream. "And in my dream... I was a man," Angel said back to her father as she continued to look at him.

"A man in a tac vest, with blonde hair and the same eyes that I have. I was also wearing a tie!" Angel said to her father as she looked up at him, still going on with her dream that she had. She kept talking about the dream that she had the night before since her father wasn't stopping her.

Steve looked down at Angel with a horrified look on his face as he listened to what she was telling him. She was describing the day that Danny died perfectly. He remembered Danny wearing a tie on the day that he died. Could Angel be a reincarnation of Danny? Steve didn't believe in those things but it was hard not to believe in it now.

"I was also fighting in the gun fight.... I don't know why, but all I knew was, I really wanted to be there. I wanted to win. I wanted to protect you. I saw you Daddy! Even Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin!" Angel said to her father happily, but soon looking sad.

"And then I got shot... And died..." Angel said back to her father with a sad look on her face, then soon pointing to the same spot that she got shot. It was right were her gut was. The same spot where Danny got shot.

"You were there Daddy. You were holding me and telling me to hang on," Angel said to her father, not knowing why he looked sad. She took a deep breath as she kept going on with her dream. "You kept calling me Danno," Angel said back to him with a confused look on her face, not understanding what the word Danno meant. She had a feeling that he knew who she was talking about, just by the look on his face.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell you I love you or goodbye," Angel said back to her father, soon stopping as she was done telling her dream. She looked at him when she was done. Angel could of had sworn that she saw the same man that she was in her dream standing beside her father. He disappeared before she could of had gotten a better look. She knew that he was there either way.


	8. Don't Go [Hawaii Five-O]

It was quiet in the abandoned warehouse were young police officer Aaron Monore was tortured in. He was tortured in the abandoned warehouse for two straight weeks. He suffered multiple injuries. He knew that Alexander thought that he was dead, but he wasn't. Aaron must've looked like he was dead but he was still alive and kicking. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Aaron knew that Steve and the others were looking for him. He just had that feeling. He knew that he must get to Steve before Alexander does, as he was planning on killing him. Aaron couldn't let the man kill Steve. It didn't take him long to find Steve and Alexander.

“Steve!” Aaron’s powerful voice bellowed with dread as he bounded to cover Steve's body from the destructive man. It was only a matter of time before Steve got shot. He didn't want him to die. He couldn't let him die.

Steve was quick to turn around but when he recognized Aaron's figure. The atmosphere was broken by two thunderous gunshots.

The bursting noise seemed to go in slow motion. Alexander's face smirking when the young officers' body withered to the floor, with thick red blood spraying Steve’s shirt.

Steve barely had time to acknowledge the pain-ridden whimpers escaping Aaron's throat before he raised his gun, carelessly shooting across the entire length of Alexander's body. One shot to the older man’s throat and he collapsed to the floor, unsettling gurgles escaping his mouth as he struggled for his last breath.

"S-Steve?" Aaron whimpered, agony overpowering his quiet voice.

Within seconds, Steve was knelt beside him on the ground, tears immediately glazing his eyes as he observed the blood pooling from his stomach. Frantically, he pressed his hands firmly against the open wound, breathing growing more distressed as he clung onto his shoulders.

“Breathe, Aaron. I-I need you to- to stay calm.” Steve urged but the crack in his shaken voice collapsed any true hope he had in the situation as he cradled the closest thing that he would ever have to a son.

“I-I don't w-wanna die,” Aaron whispered shakily, eyes flickering over Steve's features as if he was trying to memorize them for one last time. Blood started to stain his teeth.

Steve’s eyes clenched shut immediately while he bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back the desperate cry biting at his tightening throat.

"I'm not going to let you die," Steve said to him, trying to keep him awake. He didn't want to lose him. "I won't let you die."

Aaron heard sirens in the distance, which meant that someone called an ambulance for him. He didn't know who. He didn't care as he was now focused on staying awake. Aaron didn't want to leave Steve alone.

"Hear that?" Steve said to him, also hearing the sirens. He didn't see that his eyes were closed, or that his breathing was starting to slow. "Help's coming. Just hang on, Aaron. You're going to be okay. You're gonna be okay."


	9. Once Upon A December [Hawaii Five-O]

There was something about Natalia that was throwing Steve off. The way that she would change the subject when her family was mentioned or why sometimes she would have a noticeable Russian accent even though she was from France. Natalia told him little of her past, as if she was afraid to tell him something. He didn't know what she was afraid of telling him. She wouldn't tell Steve anything when he asked, so he stopped asking her. She wouldn't tell him anything anyway, so what's the point in asking? But when she died in front of him three years ago, trying to protect him. Steve felt like he failed her somehow. He just didn't know how.

When Steve and Danny walked into the offices after interviewing a suspect, he immediately noticed someone standing in his office. He took a quick glance at Danny as if to say that he'll be right back before walking over to his office. He didn't know who could be standing in his office as he didn't get a call from anyone. But Steve was used to people showing up in his office randomly but he was completely unaware that the person would be here to talk about Natalia.

"How may I help you?" Steve asked the random stranger in his office, unaware that he sounded much harsher than he meant to be.

"Nice to meet you too, Commander. I've expected that you would've sounded like that from what Natalia told me. She told everything about you to me once she got back home," The random stranger replied back with a small grin. He was wearing a black suit with matching shoes and tie.

The random stranger had a noticeable Russian accent that reminded Steve of Natalia whenever she would accidentally have the accent. Steve also noticed that the random stranger looked almost identical to Natalia. They both had the same jawline, nose, and piercing ice blue eyes. Steve was paying more attention to how much the random stranger and Natalia looked alike that he didn't even notice that the random stranger mentioned Natalia.

"How rude of me, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Ivan Romanov and I'm here to talk about Natalia Solokov," Ivan continued, but when he said Natalia's name he said it softer than the rest.

When Ivan mentioned Natalia it was as if Steve was punched in the gut.

"Why? She died five years ago," Steve asked, looking at him with a cold glare. He didn't realize that today marked the fifth year anniversary of her death.

"I'm here to talk about her because she's alive," Ivan said to him. He looked at Steve from where he was standing, as if he was trying to read him like a book. Ivan didn't have to do that as he already knew everything about Steve from Veronika telling him.

"She can't be. I watched her die in front of me," Steve replied with a shaky voice. He still couldn't get the day that she died out of his head. It replayed over and over in his head. The way that the bullets went through her tac vest and her body falling in front of him. He didn't tell Ivan that she died protecting him.

"But she is, Commander. Natalia's alive," Ivan continued. "But that isn't her real name,"

"What do you mean that isn't her real name?" Steve asked, now confused.

"Natalia is actually Grand Duchess Veronika Romanov, the daughter of Alexander Romanov the second," Ivan answered. That's why they both looked so alike, because they were both siblings. "And she has a five year old daughter,"

"Who's the father?" Steve asked.

"No one knows as she won't tell anyone," Ivan replied. "Not even me, her own brother,"

"One more question, why would she lie to me?" Steve asked. He wanted to know why Natalia, no that isn't her name anymore, Veronika would lie to him. What Ivan would tell him next would break his heart.

"Because she loved you Commander," Ivan said to him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "She loved so much that she jumped in front of you to take those bullets."


	10. We Don't Talk Anymore [The Martian]

Murphy was standing back in the control center of the NASA Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas beside Director Sanders and Annie Montrose. It was the day that her father was going to be taken off of Mars by the Ares 3 crew, but who knew that it wouldn’t work. She didn’t know that her name would cause her father to have bad luck. Murphy’s Law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Vincent and Mitch weren’t that far from where she was standing, as she could see them. She kept her eyes on the big screen that was in front of her. 

Murphy hasn’t been in the room for a long time, as the last time she was here was when they launched the Iris probe. It was a fail. It blew up. Murphy was correct when it blew up, causing everyone who was there when she announced the possibility of the probe blowing up to look at her. The only thing that she did was look Director Sanders dead in the eyes and say to him, ‘I told you so.’ She then walked out of the control room, causing everyone to watch her leave. They didn’t talk about the incident ever since.

Murphy let her eyes glance over to where the Ares 4 MAV system was placed on the screen. It was in the far corner. It let them see how the MAV was doing. She never thought that it would be the thing that would announce her father dead.

Murphy was wearing her favorite black NASA bomber jacket that she got as a gift for her birthday from her uncle, black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and black combat boots. Her long smooth light blonde hair went over her shoulders, ending at her stomach. She fiddled with the watch that was on her wrist. It was a parting gift from her father before he left for training. 

Her father showed her the watch that he was wearing, telling her that no matter where they were they would always be together. She now thought of it now as a good luck charm. Luck was the only thing that she felt now, as she wanted her father to be brought back to Earth safely. But who knew that it wouldn’t happen.

It was the day that the Ares 3 crew would rescue her father from Mars, something that she thought would never happen. It was a constant reminder to her that her father might either come back home alive or not. She didn’t dwell on the thought that he might not come back alive. Who knew that she was right. Her father was never coming back.

Murphy remembered the conversation that they had weeks earlier, with them planning out how for him to get to the Ares 4 MAV. The conversation was her mostly telling him about her working alongside NASA to find a way for him to get home, and with her father telling her that he was sorry over and over. Murphy told him to stop and to just focus on not dying. She didn't know that he was going to die for good this time. Murphy wished that she had a chance to tell him that she forgave him for leaving her. But she didn’t.  
It was only a couple of minutes before the launch of the Ares 4 MAV.

Murphy didn't want to admit this to anyone, not even to her father, but she was scared. She was scared that this time her father wasn't going to come home. Who knew that she would be right.

Murphy shut her eyes as she listened to the conversation that Melissa as having with her father, along with Rick who was commenting on her father's jokes. She didn't want to listen to it anymore, but the only reason why she stayed was that she could know if her father was coming home or not. Murphy wanted to know if she was going to see her father again. She didn't know that he wasn't going to come home for good this time.

"Hey, Commander Lewis," Murphy heard her father say. She was completely oblivious to the fact that the Ares 4 MAV was going to explode in a couple of minutes.

"What is it now, Watney?" Melissa asked.

"Could you do me a small favor?" Her father said.

"What is that?" Melissa was starting to sound concerned now.

"Tell Murphy that I love her." Her father said.

"Watney, you're going to tell her that yourself," Melissa said with a reassuring voice, but only if she knew. Only if she knew.

"Promise me. Please." Her father asked, knowing that he now only had a couple of seconds before he was going to be gone for good this time.

"Okay. I promise." Melissa said, Murphy’s father never got to hear what she was going to say.

That's when the MAV blew up, killing her father almost instantly.

The last thought that went through his mind before the explosion was that he was never going to see Murphy again.

Murphy overheard the conversation that her father was having with Lewis, then that's when she got the news. L.O.S went across the screen where the system of the Ares 4 MAV was once shown. It only meant one thing. 

The MAV blew up. 

It was as if time stopped.

Murphy didn't know what she just saw. Was her father dead? No. He can't be dead. That can't be happening. He can't be dead. He was Mark Watney. But he was dead. He was dead and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Murphy blinked a couple of times as she then walked over to the communications person, knowing that she was going to need to have some questions answered. She also didn’t want to believe that her father was dead. She couldn’t believe that he was dead.

“Give me that.” Murphy snapped as she snatched the headset away from the communications person, soon putting it on her head. She didn’t see the looks that she was getting from Vincent, Annie, Director Sanders, or Mitch. Even if Murphy saw the looks that she was being given then she wouldn’t care. She wanted to know if her father was still okay.  
Murphy wanted to know what happened to her father, something must’ve happened. It’s not normal for something to go L.O.S if nothing happened to it. The thought of him dying went through her mind but she pushed the thought off to the side, not wanting to think about it now. She couldn’t think about it now. She just couldn’t.

“What happened? Why isn’t my dad responding?” Murphy asked, hoping that Melissa was still there to answer her questions. She was.

“I don’t know Murphy. We don’t know what happened.” Melissa said to her, sounding as if she also wanted to know what happened to Murphy’s father. It wasn’t that hard to tell.

“Can Johansson get me linked up with the Ares 4 MAV system?” Murphy asked, hoping that her friend could. She needed to know what happened to her father. She wanted to know what happened to him.

“She said she’ll try,” Melissa said back to her after a couple of minutes of silence.

It didn’t take long for Murphy to hear the beep in the headset that meant that she was connected. 

“Dad? Do you respond? Dad!” Murphy shouted into the headset, holding it with a near death grip with her right hand. She didn’t get a response. 

Silence.

“Dad! C’mon you can’t do this to me!” Murphy practically screamed now, not caring at this point about the looks that she was getting. She wanted to know what happened to her father. 

No response.

Silence.

“Dad you son of a bitch, answer me!” Murphy yelled.

No response.

He was gone.

He was gone and there was nothing that she could do about it.

“Dad...” Murphy said it more softly now as if she was accepting the fact that her father was gone. She didn’t want to accept it but there was nothing else that she could do. She then slammed the headset down onto the counter, huffing with anger as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. Murphy heard someone walking up behind her. It was Annie.

“Don’t touch me.” Murphy snapped at Annie as she was about to put her hand on her shoulder. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. She just lost her father for good. Murphy made brief eye contact with Director Sanders before she ran out of the room, the doors slamming behind her.


	11. Desperado [The Martian]

Riley Samantha Watney knew she was in trouble when her older brother stormed into her room at NASA. She knew that she was going to kill the person who told him that she was going to be on the Ares 3 mission. Riley managed to hide the fact that she was going on the mission with her older brother for days, but now someone snitched on her. There was a reason to why she didn't tell her older brother about her going on the mission with him. The reason was that he would overreact and get all overprotective of her. She knew that it couldn't be Melissa as they were both best friends. Riley bet it was Martinez who snitched on her. He seemed like the type of person to do it. Maybe by accident but she wasn't too sure. She was going to have to ask Melissa when she sees her again. 

Riley looked at her brother from where she was standing, waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say. She rather have him start the conversation that her. Riley wasn't sure what to say. She could tell that he was angry about something, which was probably the fact that she was going to be going on the mission along with him. Riley knew that he was protective of her since she was his younger sister but she can take care of herself. She was a Lieutenant in the US Navy as a Flight Surgeon for five years before she joined NASA. Riley understood that sometimes Mark doesn't grasp the fact that she can take care of herself. It was a habit that he had gotten into when they were younger, that she needed to be protected all the time. That was the past. She was old enough to take care of herself now.

"You're not going," Mark said to her from where he was standing, wanting to let her know that she's not going to Mars. He wasn't going to let her go. Mark doesn't care at what he has to do to not let his younger sister go on the Ares 3 mission. He'll do anything in his power to get her to not go. Mark doesn't want her to go. It was too risky. She could get hurt out there. He knew that was highly unlikely but he still didn't want her to go.

"I'm going," Riley said back to him, trying her best not to lose her cool. She knew that this was going to end up in a fight. Riley kept her ground as she wanted to go. There was nothing that Mark could do to get her off the mission. Absolutely nothing. He was the lowest ranking personnel on this mission. Mark had no ties to get her not to go on the mission. She knew what she was doing. Riley can trust herself to do what she needed to do on this mission. Hell, she even joined NASA before her brother did.

"No you're not," Mark said back to her with a stern look on his face.

"Yes I am," Riley said back to him, not wanting to stand down now. She then sighed, soon speaking. Riley wanted him to know that she was still going either way. There was nothing he could do about it. "I'm the only EVA Specialist that NASA has right now! The other is going on the Ares 4 mission! I've done twenty-nine EVA walks on the SpaceX Station. I know what I'm doing! I'm also the only other flight surgeon that NASA has right now too! I going whether you like it or not!"

"You're not going!" Mark snapped back at her. "You're not going and that's final. You could die out there."

"That's highly improbable," Riley said back to him as she rolled her eyes, wishing that her brother could just stop. They didn't need to be having this conversation right now. If he only realized that she old enough to take care of herself now then he wouldn't be here right now. They were leaving in only a couple of days, so he couldn't do anything about it now. There was no other replacement for her that NASA has ready. There was one but he was supposed to go on the Ares 4 mission.

"It can happen!" Mark said back to her.

"If that happens then I wish that you're the person who dies!" Riley yelled back at her older brother, not caring if she hurt his feelings or not. She didn't care anymore at this point. Riley didn't see the look of hurt that flashed across her older brother's face. "If your damn thick fucking skull can't grasp the fact that I can now take care of myself then that's sad. I'm fucking thirty-nine years old Mark! I'm not five years old anymore! I'm not your little sister that need's you're constant protection! I can take care of myself!" She then stormed out of the room, pushing her brother out of the way.

Mark watched his baby sister walk out of the room. He knew that he just ruined the only relationship that he had with her.


	12. Remember our love [The Martian]

Prompt: This follows the plot line of 'The Martians [Mark Watney]' but with a plot twist that my friend in school and I came up with during class. Mark imagined Wolf the entire time that he was stuck on Mars and before he got stuck on the planet. Wolf doesn't exist. Wolf was made as a way to cope that Mark was alone on Mars. When Mark accidentally blurts out, 'What happened to Wolf?', in front of Commander Lewis after they get him back from Mars she tells him that she did have a younger brother who was named Wolf but he drowned in a lake when he was five and she was nine. She was there when he drowned and she tried to save him but it was too late. Wolf, as a ghost, didn't go to the afterlife and was stuck following Commander Lewis around when she grew up. He aged like a regular person so he's thirty eight by the time of Mark getting stranded on Mars. He took a great liking towards Mark when he first met him, causing him to become his 'guardian angel.' Wolf managed to be able to take a physical form and stayed with Mark the entire time, until the Ares 3 crew got him back again. Then it was time for him to say goodbye for good.

“Hey Mark,” Mark heard someone say to him, then feeling someone sitting down on the edge of the bed that Beck forced him to stay on. He was waiting for this moment to happen for a while, ever since Commander Lewis told him about her dead younger brother. The same person that he apparently imagined during the time that he was stranded on Mars, and before when he was back on Earth. Mark knew who it was just from the sound of their voice, but he also knew that they didn't exist. Mark found that out the hard way. A thing that he hoped wasn't true but it was. 

“So, you're not real?” Mark asked, sounding slightly sad as he looked at the figure that was sitting at the edge of the bed. The figure was looking at him, the figure’s bright blue eyes that Mark loved so much was looking straight back at Mark. He wished that he didn't imagine Wolf as he knew that he would have to leave eventually. He didn't know when.

“Looks like I'm not, Pretty boy.” Wolf answered, sounding just as sad as him. He placed his hand on Mark's covered legs, rubbing it slightly as he didn't know what else to do.

“Don't call me that.” Mark said to him, his voice wavering slightly. He cursed at himself mentally at the thought of crying. He didn't want to cry now, especially not in front of the man that he imagined who actually did die.

“Why?” Wolf asked, blinking slightly but he knew that something was wrong with Mark. 

“It reminds me that you're not real and that you died years ago.” Mark replied, his voice cracking.

“I’m going to miss you Mark.” Wolf said to him, mentioning the thing that Mark didn't want to hear. That he was going away for good this time.

Mark tried to say something back but his voice didn't work. He shook slightly from fear as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh, Mark. Don't cry.” Wolf said to him softly, moving slightly so that he could wipe the newly forming tears that were rolling down Mark's cheeks with his thumb. “Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry.”

Wolf stayed beside Mark for a couple of minutes, holding his hand as he knew that their time was limited. He didn't want to leave Mark all alone but he had too. Wolf hummed slightly, remembering the lullaby that he sang to Mark before. He hoped that the lullaby would be the last thing that Mark would hear from him.

"Hush, little botanist don't say a word. Wolf's gonna buy you a MAV, and if that MAV don't start. Wolf's gonna buy you a ticket home, and if that ticket home gets old. Wolf's gonna buy you rocket fuel, and if that rocket fuel spills. Wolf's gonna buy you a Rover, and if that Rover doesn’t move. Wolf's gonna buy you a new way home, and if that way home doesn’t work. Wolf's gonna buy you a spacecraft named Hermes, and if that spacecraft named Hermes won't work. Wolf's gonna to buy you a HAB, and if that HAB gets blown up. Well you'll still be the sweetest little botanist on Mars," Wolf sang quietly, watching Mark's eyes slowly close from exhaustion and fear of losing Wolf for good. He continued to hold onto his hand, soon feeling his own tears slip.

“I love you Mark. 'Til the end of time.”


	13. Starboy [The Martian]

Prompt: Cole Alexander 'Mini Watney' Watney is the Commander and the Botanist on the first Lazarus mission, with the mission sending six astronauts to be the first to finally colonize Mars after the Ares Missions years prior. NASA and the rest of the world finally agreed that six astronauts can be sent to Mars to finally colonize it, with the fact that they won't be able to come back home. They were going to die on the red planet. Cole is the only person in his crew to have relations to former astronauts, with his father being Mark Watney, the Ares 3 astronaut that got stuck on Mars for almost two years. He was also friends with the former Ares 3 Crew. 

A tall twenty-five-year-old man with short neatly cut dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that always seemed to laugh was standing in front of a large window that overlooked the Chicago skyline, knowing in the back of his mind that he won't be able to see the place where he grew up ever again in a couple of weeks. He looked almost identical to his father, but a few things were different between the two. Their eyes were different and same with their noses. The man was going to be one of the six people who was going to finally colonize Mars. He was apart of the Lazarus Missions that NASA created a couple of years ago, the successor of the Ares Missions that left his father stuck on Mars for one and a half years but he came back. He was fifteen when that happened.

His father wasn't upset when he got the news that the man was going to live on Mars, but was rather worried. His father was apart of the NASA training program for new astronauts, so he got the news that he was going to be one of the six people who was going to finally colonize Mars rather quickly. The man told the rest of the Ares 3 Crew about him being selected the day it was announced so that they could hear it from him and not from NASA. His father, on the other hand, was afraid that something bad was going to happen to him on Mars, but he stressed to him multiple times that nothing was going to happen. He had everything under control. He was the Commander after all. The man was the Commander and the Botanist of the Lazarus 1 Crew. 

The man was now wearing a large black NASA sweatshirt that this father gave to him for his twentieth birthday, wearing it ever since. He was also wearing a black short sleeve shirt underneath and black jeans. He was barefoot, as he didn't need or wanted to wear his shoes inside of his hotel room. The man was staying in a hotel near the center of the city, not telling his father that he was in the city until an hour ago. He didn't know why he didn't tell his father that he was in the city until an hour ago. He was in the city for over a week and was planning on staying until liftoff. His father also worked with NASA, but sometimes he visited Chicago whenever he had the chance.

"So you're going to Mars, huh?" Cole heard someone ask him out of nowhere, turning around from where he was standing in front of the large window that was in his hotel room to face his father. They looked alike, but the only difference was their eyes and noses.

"Yeah, looks like I'm following in your footsteps," Cole said to him with a small laugh, but the laugh died quickly as it came as they both knew that they weren't going to see each other ever again after this. Cole was going to live on Mars until he dies, and he wasn't going to be able to be there for his father's funeral when he dies. Not in physical form, but they can still talk over voice chat and emails. "They told us that we're going to land near Acidalia Planitia. Maybe I'll stop by the Ares 3 HAB site."

"I heard." His father replied, then cracking a joke of his own. "The crew made a joke that you're the lovechild between Lewis and me,"

Cole knew who he was talking about from him mentioning her last name. His father was talking about Commander Melissa Lewis, former Ares 3 Crew Commander. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were true. I act like both of you sometimes it gives me a headache."

His father laughed, then taking Cole into a strong hug. One that shared both of their emotions without them even having to mention it. "I'm going to miss you, Cole,"

"I'm going to miss you, dad," Cole answered, hugging his father back.


	14. I'll Love Ya Tomorrow [Criminal Minds]

"Here's the current victim of the European Reaper," Garcia said to everyone as she pulled up a picture of a thirty-one-year-old woman with light long blonde hair that was over her shoulders, sun-kissed skin, and pretty blue eyes up on the screen. She wasn't the one who named the Unsub 'European Reaper' as it was the multiple Police Departments who found the victims named the Unsub that. The Unsub went after French and German Models and Actresses who went to the United States for vacation or for work. Along with their children if they have any. So far ten children were killed. Three sets of twins, an only child, and a set of triplets. "French Model and Actress Cadence Blanc. She was murdered in her beachfront house in Miami, Florida. Her six-year-old daughter Annabelle was there when Cadence got murdered by the cameras that were set up around the house."

Garcia then pulled up a picture of a six-year-old little girl with curly light long brown hair that ended at her shoulders, sun-kissed skin, and pale green eyes up on the screen beside the picture of the child's mother. The six-year-old looked nothing like her mother. The six-year-old looked a lot like Spencer. But there was no reference to where her father was, or who he was.

"Is Annabelle okay?" Spencer asked Garcia where he was sitting beside Hotch, not liking the fact that a child was involved with the case. He never liked it when a child was involved in any case. The thing about this case was that Annabelle looked a lot like him, from the color of his hair to his nose. Spencer hoped that no one else noticed the resemblance between Annabelle and him.

"Yes, Annabelle was sent to the hospital suffering only minor injuries. A sprained right ankle and a couple of scrapes and bruises. Nothing too major. She should be out in a couple of days." Garcia said to him from where she was standing.

"Where's Annabelle's father?" Hotch asked, not hearing Garcia mention anything about Annabelle's father or where he was.

"Doesn't say. I don't even know who her father is, to be honest. But the only thing that I could get was that Annabelle has two last names." Garcia said to him with some hesitation in her voice, as if she was hiding something.

"What's the other last name?" Hotch asked.

"Reid," Garcia answered, then looking to her friend who was sitting beside Hotch.

Spencer could feel that everyone was looking at him now. He knew that he only had a couple of seconds to think of something before someone asked him if he knew Cadence. "I knew her mother. I met her six years ago when she came here for a movie that she was going to star in. It was by accident really." He said, slowly as he didn't want to say something else. It didn't take him long to explain himself as to how he knew Cadence, then ending with, "I'm not sure if Annabelle is really mine. I lost contact with her mother after she left the United States."

"We'll get a DNA test once we get to Miami," Hotch said to Spencer, then turning to Garcia. "Is there anything else that you managed to get?"

"Yeah. The Miami Police Department managed to look through Cadence's phone only to find nothing that could lead them to why she was killed. The only things that was on her cell phone was a video of Annabelle singing a song while playing the piano and pictures of Annabelle." Garcia answered him.

"Could you play the video? If you have it that is." Spencer asked, wanting to hear Annabelle's voice. If she even was his, he wanted to hear her voice.

"Sure," Garcia said as she then pulled up the five-minute long video of the six-year-old singing a song up on the screen, soon clicking play.

The video started with who they thought was Cadence walking towards a piano that was in the center of a large room. The video was recent as the Miami beach was in the background outside of the windows. There was also a time stamp that was on top of the video in the right-hand corner. It wasn't that hard to notice that it was Annabelle who was sitting on the stool that was behind the piano keys. She didn't notice that her mother was in the room. Annabelle was sitting on the stool that was behind the piano keys, with her tiny legs barely reaching the floor. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had the end of the sleeves flipped up, black pants, and white sandals. Her curly long light brown hair was put up in a messy bun, so it couldn't get in her face. It didn't take her long to start playing the piano and singing.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun!" Annabelle sang with the most beautiful voice that anyone had heard before, playing the piano as she sang the song. Her small fingers gracefully going over the piano keys, as if she played the piano multiple times before. She didn't seem to notice that her mother was recording her. "Just thinkin' about tomorrow. Clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow 'til there's none!"

"When I'm stuck in a day that's gray, and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, oh." Annabelle sang as she let her legs sway with the beat, her feet skimming the under part of the piano. She was a splitting image of Spencer, but their eyes were different. "The sun'll come out tomorrow. So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow. Come what may."

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow!" Annabelle sang as everyone could see that she was smiling. "You're always a day away!"

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow!" Annabelle sang as she was getting ready to sing the end of the song. "You're always a day away!"

Then the video ended with Annabelle turning to face her mother who was standing not that far from her with the biggest smile on her face. The only thing that everyone now heard was Spencer quietly sobbing.


	15. His Name Is Nines [Criminal Minds]

Nines knew that the bridge that was in front of them was going to collapse from all the weight. The bridge was supporting two people, which was causing it to strain. He could see it from where he was beside Hotch. It was only a matter of time before he had to choose what to do. His options were either to save the child, Jason. Or go after Percy, the kidnapper. He knew that Percy wasn't important to the investigation, as he wasn't the Unsub. He was only someone that got in the way. It was also only a matter of time before Hotch and the others figured out what he was. They didn't know that he was a lab experiment. A dog that could do things that a normal dog or human can't do. They all thought that he was a normal dog, but he wasn't. He was a robot with the appearance of a dog.

Nines ran a quick search on the bridge moments before. The results that came up was that the bridge was made in the late eighties, so the bridge was forty years old. It was also a wood bridge. It was starting to fall apart from all the weathering and erosion that was happening to it all the time. It was only a matter of time before Percy and Jason fell into the rapid infested river below. He had to save one of them, but he didn't know who. Nines now had a certain amount of time before the bridge collapsed. He had to choose, and quick.

| | SAVE JASON [X] 6% CHANCE OF SUCCESS | |

| | SAVE PERCY [O] 94% CHANCE OF SUCCESS | |

Nines choose Jason to be the one who he had to save. He only had seconds to choose, and that's what he chose. Nines didn't have any more time to hesitate. It would've cost one of their lives if he didn't choose fast enough. He didn't care that there was only a 6% chance of him being successful in saving Jason. He didn't want the child to die, as he lived with one. He liked children, so he didn't want one to die because of him and his actions. Jason was only a child, so he shouldn't have to die. He was too young. He was only six-years-old.

Nines bolted forwards when Jason screamed as the bridge starting to collapse. Small parts of the bridge started to collapse but then more of it went down seconds later. Jason's scream was a scream that pierced the air around them. He didn't see the looks that he got from the others that were behind him. He also didn't see the look of horror that flashed across Hotch's face once he realized what he was doing.

"Nines!" Nines heard Hotch shout behind him, but it was too late. Nines, Jason, and Percy all fell into the river below.

Nines fought against the current of the river, holding the fabric of Jason's jacket with his teeth. Jason was still conscious and coughed when the cold water of the river went into his mouth. He would be alright, as long as he doesn't spend too much time in the cold river. He managed to get Jason before they all fell into the river. Nines don't know what happened to Percy or cared. The twos things that he had to worry about now was making sure that Jason will make it and also find a way to get to the bank of the river.

Nines growled as he struggled to get towards the bank of the river. His systems were telling him the chances of him making it, which were slim. He now knew why the chances of him getting Jason were so slim. Jason would suffer hypothermia from being in the river too long. Nines now had to work against the clock to make sure that Jason would make it. He made it his top priority now.


	16. Silence [Criminal Minds]

Prompt: Harper Hotchner was the light of everyone’s life, including her younger brother and father. She was always there to make people laugh when their sad, or to help them if something’s wrong. Harper was taken away from everyone by an Unsub who was targeting her father for a second time. It was a different Unsub. The first one took her mother away from her father and this one was going to take Harper herself away from her father. The BAU Team tried their absolute best to try and track her down but they couldn’t find her. They had no clue to where she could be. They got a video from the Unsub, and what they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The way that Harper died was being mauled to death by rabid dogs.

It was quiet in the briefing room, as no one was able to talk about how scared they were for Harper’s safety. She was kidnapped by an Unsub a couple of weeks before, and no one was able to figure out where she could be. The Unsub that kidnapped her left no clues so far, so they were clueless to know where she actually could be. They didn't know if she was still alive or if she was dead. They all hoped that Harper was still alive. She was practically the baby of the family, along with her younger brother. It was Garcia who did the job and called everyone when she got a video clip from what must’ve been the Unsub, but she didn’t watch it as she wanted to wait for the others to get there. She didn’t know that the video clip contained Harper’s death. She didn’t know.

Aaron sat down where he normally sat in silence, unsure if he wanted to know what the video clip that Garcia got from the Unsub contained. He didn't ask her, as if he was afraid that the video clip contained the death of his oldest daughter. He didn't notice Spencer sitting beside him on his left, or Morgan sitting on his right. The video clip did contain the death of Harper but he didn't know about it until it was too late. He didn't know and he was going to have to watch his daughter die in front of him. Aaron was afraid of Harper's safety, and if she was still okay which he didn't know.

Garcia looked around, waiting until everyone was settled in before she started the video clip. She hesitated slightly as if she wasn't going to like what was about to pop on the screen, but she pressed play either way. The video clip then started. 

Harper was the first thing that came into view. It relieved everyone of the fact that she was still alive and healthy. The only thing that they didn't know was that she was going to die in front of them in a couple of minutes. They didn't know. In reality, she died only an hour ago. She was sitting in the center of what must've looked like to be a basement, shaking as violently as she possibly could. She wasn't shaking from the cold, as the average temperature outside was seventy degrees but from fear. It wasn't that hard to tell that she was scared of something. Harper had her arms crossed over her chest, pulling in as much comfort as she possibly could from her tiny frame. Her face was covered in specks of blood and bruises covered her arms and neck. Her long light brown hair was matted in sweat and was cut in different lengths, some longer than others.

The sound of dogs growling caused Harper to scramble backward, going as far as she possibly could until her back touched the cold concrete wall that was behind her. The camera followed her the entire way, as it was now focused on her again. Harper closed her eyes, shutting them as if it was going to help her not see the dogs that were about to be unleashed on her. She also covered her ears. It wasn't long until a pack of rabid dogs were unleashed on her, being the same thing that would later kill her.

A pack of rabid dogs scampered towards Harper, slowly at first until one of them jumped on her. Then the rest followed soon after.

Harper started to scream, causing the ache in Aaron’s heart to grow even worse. 

It was only a matter of minutes until she was going to die.

“Daddy!” Harper screamed as if Aaron was going to be there and help her but he wasn’t. He wasn't going to help her. He couldn't help her. Her screams died as quickly as it came.

Then there was silence. Silence. Absolute silence.

The camera then panned over to where Harper’s lifeless body was located, staying over her body for a good five minutes as if the Unsub was taunting them.

Harper’s eyes were still open, showing them the bright green eyes that always seemed to laugh before she died fading in color and brightness. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling, as that was the last thing she looked at before she died. Blood was starting to drench her long light brown hair, causing it to stick on the cold ground. Her mouth was closed and a thin stream of blood was dribbling down the corner of her mouth. Harper’s chest was bloody and the flesh was torn from the claws of the rabid dogs. Rabies didn’t even get a chance to kill her, as the dogs did with their sharp claws and sharp teeth. 

“You could’ve saved her but it looks like you were too late.” The Unsub said to them, laughing as it spoke. “You should be able to track down where this video was taken and her body will still be here.”

The video then ended.

And so did Harper’s life.


	17. There 'Til The End [Detroit: Become Human]

"C-Connor...help..." Casey wheezed, blood staining her teeth as she dragged her broken body towards the android that she got so used too in the last couple of months. They were close as could be, even though with the fact that Connor was her father's law enforcement partner.

Casey considered him as a best friend and even a potential lover but that wasn't going to happen. Ever. Casey was going to die. She knew that she wasn't going to make it, which wasn't hard to tell from the amount of blood that she was losing but she wanted Connor to be with her until the end. 

"Casey!" Connor said with a small shout, running towards her within a matter of seconds. It wasn't that hard to tell that something was obviously wrong with Casey. He sounded genuinely afraid, causing Casey to smile weakly at the thought of him becoming a Deviant. It was possible for him to become one, but she never thought that it would happen in her lifetime. 

Casey always discussed the possibility of Connor becoming a Deviant, causing him to either ignore the question or to give her a straight answer without anything else to follow up it. 'I'm not a Deviant. I will never be one.'

Connor gently took her into his arms, soon running a full diagnostic on the extent of her injuries. The possibility of her surviving was slim, as her spleen was ruptured and her abdominal cavity was filling up with blood. Her left lung was also filling up with blood. The possibility of her surviving was getting lower and lower with each passing minute.

"An ambulance is on its way. Hang on, Casey." Connor said to her, even with the fact of knowing that she wasn't going to make it. She would be dead by the time that the ambulance got there, either from blood loss or shock.

"I-It's okay Connor..." Casey said with a wheeze that rattled her lungs, blood dribbling down the corner of her mouth. She knew that he was afraid for her well being. Casey could see the fear in his eyes. She grabbed Connor's hand with hers, squeezing it gently. "E-Everything is going to b-be okay."

"How can you say that? You're dying." Connor asked her, sounding slightly confused as he looked down at her with a sad look on his face. His LED light turned yellow. 

"I-I get t-to spend m-my last m-moments with t-the one p-person that I-I love t-the most," Casey replied with a cough, shaking slightly as she knew that she didn't have much time left. She never mentioned this before to either Connor or her father, as she knew that both of them wouldn't believe what she was saying. So she did the most obvious decision and didn't tell them.

Casey has feelings for Connor, ever since the day that she met him but she knew that he wouldn't ever return those feelings back. He wasn't programmed to love anyone, human or android. She kept her pining for him a secret until now, the moments before she was going to die.

"What?" Connor asked, slightly confused but also curious at the same time. He noticed that the pool of blood was getting bigger every minute, causing him to realize that Casey wasn't going to be around for much longer. 

"I-I love y-you Connor," Casey said to him, tears brimming her baby blue colored eyes. She looked up at Connor from where she was in his arms, knowing that it was only a certain amount of time before she was gone. Casey wished that she told him her feelings before, but she was afraid of rejection. A former Navy SEAL was afraid of rejection.

Connor didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, processing what Casey just said to him. His LED light turned yellow again. He knew human emotions from picking it up in books and from being around them so often. So he knew the definition of love. Connor knew that Casey meant what she said about loving him. It was obvious from the look in her eyes. 

Connor shared the same feelings that Casey has, but he never figured out how to get them out to Casey before. It caused him to know that right before Casey was about to die, she was told by the person that she loved the most that they shared the same feelings. They would never get a chance to be together, ever.

Connor would never die as there would always be a replacement on hand so that he could keep on serving the task that he was given. Casey was a human, who would die once and would never come back. Ever.

"I love you too, Casey," Connor said back softly, unsure if he said the right thing as he never went through a scenario like this before. But he meant what he said, as he did share the same feelings.

Casey smiled sadly while shedding a couple of tears, finally knowing that Connor shared the same feelings even if he was an android. She then asked him a question, "C-can you s-stay with m-me?"

"Of course," Connor replied, knowing that she was going to die any time soon. He noticed that the brightness that her eyes had before was fading in color, and her shaking was starting to cease. Connor held her close to him, not saying anything to her as he soon felt the life seep out of Casey.

Connor knew she was gone once her hand went limp in his, causing him to gently place her down on the bloody ground. The sounds of sirens echoed in the distance, but they were too late. Casey was gone. He noticed that her eyes were closed, relieving him of the duty of closing her eyes if they were still open. Connor placed a small kiss on her cooling lips, and for the first time in forever. 

He cried.


	18. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye

Vanessa Bourne walked through the dimly lit alleyway in Rome, using the sound of yelling as her only guide. She didn't have a flashlight with her as she knew that it would've brought attention to herself. She had her wits about seeing the person that she left all alone eight years ago as she wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her again but she gave it a try. The person that she left thought she was dead, so she wasn't sure how he was going to react to see her alive again. Vanessa was starting to miss him herself, which caused her to track him down for the last two years. He managed to slip away from her a couple of times, but she finally managed to track him down for good. It was chilly out, which she didn't like as she was used to the hot weather but she got used to it fairly quickly. She was trained to get used to hot and cold climates quickly.

Vanessa clutched the black computer bag that she normally carried around with her to her side as she walked, knowing that the man that she was looking for would be here. She knew him well enough that he would be here. She may haven't seen him in over eight years but she had a feeling that he would be here. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a hood, black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and black running shoes. She also had a 357 SIG Auto Pistol tucked in her waistband, loaded and ready to use at a moments notice.

Vanessa saw a huge crowd of men who were holding wads of cash in their hands surrounding two people that were fighting in the center. She didn't know who the fighters were but she hoped that one of them wasn't the person that she was looking for, but she was wrong. She never liked bare-knuckle fighting and never will but the person that she left alone for the past eight years would be here. Vanessa had the feeling.

Vanessa pushed through the thick crowd once she saw an opening, taking it within a moment notice then seeing the person that she was looking for being one of the fighters. A wave of disappointment went through her, but she had a small feeling in her that he was doing it for a reason. To cope with her 'death' that happened eight years ago. She didn't want to know how long he's been doing this for.

Vanessa shook her head in disappointment, now knowing that Jason took his grief about her 'death' that happened eight years ago on bare-knuckle fighting. She didn't know how long he was doing this for but she hoped that it wasn't long. She didn't want to know how much damage her 'death' did to him. She looked at him for a brief moment, not thinking at all that his eyes would meet hers, but they did. They looked at each other, with shock and confusion going across Jason's face.

Vanessa was the one to look away, as she didn't have the heart to see what her 'death' did to her father. She now may be eighteen but she still cared about her father. She cared enough about him that she faked her death for the last eight years, living off of what her father taught her in her childhood. She managed to last this long without anything happening to her. She looked around to see if she could find a secluded area for the both of them. Vanessa walked over to one once she found it. The only thing left was to wait for her father to come along and join her.

"Sit down," Vanessa said to her father sharply, not needing to look at him to know that he was injured. He listened to her without saying anything and sat down on the chair that was in front of her, dropping his bag beside him. She could just tell by his ragged breathing, but that could just be from adrenaline and overall excitement but she didn't want to risk it. She learned fast enough that you don't want to risk anything in life. Vanessa opened her computer bag, grabbing a small cloth and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "How long has this been going on? With you taking out your grief on other people? If you were sensible enough, you would've known and remembered that I don't like it when you take your grief out on other people. Especially for money."

"Nevermind," Vanessa continued, not giving her father a chance to answer her question. She didn't want the answer as she knew already that she wouldn't have liked it. She poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide onto the small cloth that she was holding in her other hand. Vanessa then shut the bottle, putting it back in her bag as she then gently wiped the dirty cut that was above her father's right eyebrow. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Vanessa crumbled up the small cloth once she was done using it, putting it in her jacket pocket as she then grabbed a band-aid from her computer bag. She opened the band-aid and placed it on the cut. It was a plain tan band-aid, nothing too fancy on it. Vanessa then grabbed her father's hands, looking at them with intensity in her eyes as she noticed that his knuckles were going to bruise. She then let go of them. The only injuries that she could notice was the cut on his eyebrow, and then his bruising knuckles. "You're going to have to put some ice on your knuckles, as their going to bruise pretty bad in the next couple of days."

"H-How?" Her father soon asked quietly, his voice shaking as he looked at her. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I managed to survive the drop from the bridge and landed in the water," Vanessa said to him, looking back at him as she spoke. She wasn't sure what to say to him as she was afraid that she was going to say the wrong thing. "I almost bled to death from the bullet wound that I took to the stomach but a family that was local took me in once I blacked out on their front porch. They treated me like family and let me live with them for a long time, but that changed once I noticed that I was beginning to have a tail. I told them that I had to go and quick, so they gave me a bag of things that I would need before I went on the run,"

"They never questioned why I had to leave so quickly, as I was only thirteen at the time. I fled the area when darkness fell, as I knew it was better if I left in the dark rather in daylight so my tail couldn't follow me. I also didn't want anyone from the public to get hurt," Vanessa continued as she blinked a couple of times, but then she stopped as she didn't want to go on anymore. She didn't want to tell her father about the bad things that happened when she was on the run. Vanessa didn't want her father to worry about her any more than he needed to be.

"H-How did you last this long?" Her father asked.

"I was taught by the best," Vanessa replied back with a small smile, looking at him from where she was standing in front of him. She then noticed tears that were starting to form in her father's pale blue eyes, causing her to sigh softly. Vanessa never liked it when her father cried.

"Oh dad," Vanessa said softly, gently cupping his face with her hand as she wiped a tear away with her thumb. He slowly leaned his head into her hand, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes. "Don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry,"

 


	19. Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue [POEM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for a story that I'm never going to write

_“Roses are red, Violets are blue,_   
_Sugar is sweet and perhaps so are you._   
_But the roses have wilted, the violets are dead,_   
_The sugar bowls empty, your body stained red._   
_The sun isn’t shining, the sky isn’t clear;_   
_There’s no silver lining cause you’re no longer here._

_Rain keeps on pouring, there’s no end in sight,_   
_You’re laying there frozen, so far from the light._   
_Your loyalty is unreal, your smile the sun,_   
_But time can’t be turned nor your actions undone._   
_The words that you said that I only heard._   
_“Looks like I’m leaving you now. Don't make me save you again.”_   
_A bond that we formed, a love that ran deep,_   
_A pain that we shared; a son I could keep._   
_I held you, wiped the tears from you eyes;_   
_Been there the moment you said your goodbye._   
_I want to forget but most times I don’t,_   
_I want to let go, but I know that I won’t._   
_Tears on my face, memories burned in my head;_   
_The roses have wilted, the violets are dead.”_

 


End file.
